


I'd miss you now

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Series: About Hunters And Their Angels [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gabriel Lives, Kind Of Alternate Universe I Think, Love, M/M, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, a little sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Sammy, Sammy, Sammy,“ he suddenly heard behind him and jumped at the voice before turning around with his best bitch-face. The man behind him only laughed. „So what happened? You managed to walk in on them making out?“</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd miss you now

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [I'd miss you now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126604) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



> This was originally settled right after “No apologies!” so that's where the story starts, but it isn't necessary to read the other part (there isn't really a connection, or at least nothing big).  
> And if you find mistakes or want to let me know what you think about it, I'd be really glad about it :)

When Sam stood in front of the bunker, he sighed. He knew it! He really did, since it wasn't even hard to see. But that didn't change the situation of him being outside of the bunker just with a little food and nowhere to go right now. And he wouldn't sleep on the street! He should have taken more money with him …  
„Sammy, Sammy, Sammy,“ he suddenly heard behind him and jumped at the voice before turning around with his best bitch-face. The man behind him only laughed. „So what happened? You managed to walk in on them making out? Such a shock for you? I told you it would end this way. Remember? It was this evening after the day you wanted to kill me. Kind of annoying wasn't it? So they're making out? You're a little blushed, what's wrong? You want someone too? I mean, I-“  
„Gabe!“ Sam finally managed to say.  
The shorter man bowed. „Yes, it's me. Again.“ He made a little pause. „The bunker theirs for the night?“  
Sam sighed and finally nodded. „Yeah, it seems like it.“  
Gabriel started grinning. „So they finally managed it. Come on, Sammy-boy, let's go to my apartment.“  
„Why should I?!“ Sam asked.  
„Because you don't want to sleep on the streets?“ Sam opened his mouth but got interrupted. „And you don't have enough money with you to go somewhere else.“  
Sam snored and rolled his eyes. „And you know this because-“  
„Because I'm an Archangel.“  
„Thought you wouldn't be able to read my mind.“  
„Oh I would.“ Gabe looked up, and when he saw Sam's face he eagerly shook his head. „But I didn't. I swear I didn't!“  
„Really?“  
He nodded. „Yeah, really. I … kind of … you know, I have no problems with reading anyone's mind, but you're … kind of special.“  
Sam hang his head. „You already told me this one. So where from did you know? Just answer me.“  
Gabriel sighed. „I … think you thought about me … subconsciously, of course, but it was enough to make me pay attention so I may heard some thoughts?“  
„I thought about you?“  
„Well, it's not like you don't do it often, is it?” Gabe asked. “You do it a lot. Last time you got bored looking at our brothers staring at each other, or-”  
“I got it! And now stop reading my mind. Not even when I'm thinking about you – especially not, when I'm thinking about you! You can listen to me when I call you, okay, but nothing else.” He sighed and stroke his hair. “Now I know what Dean must have felt like when he told Cas about personal space.” He shook his head. “So you going to lead me to your apartment, or not?”  
Gabe started smiling. “Definitely yes.” He reached for Sam's hand and hold it, while starting to walk away from the bunker.

Sam had met Gabe about one and a half year in the past. It was kind of the biggest shock Sam ever had in his life, because when Gabe suddenly stood there, right in front of him, it was just … no. He knew, that Gabe was dead. He **knew** it. But there he was. Smiling, handsome and just like always. So yeah, maybe shock was a really good word to use about this one.  
It had cost Gabe about a few months until he finally managed to get Sam from “I'll kill you!” to “Okay, let's talk, if you want to”. It had cost him another half a year, to get Sam from that to “Alright, but only one date”. All in all it had cost Gabe about one year full of efforts to get from “Sam's maybe-enemy because he wanted to kill his brother but also saved their lives” to “Sam's boyfriend”. Okay, nobody except the two of them knew about any of this … there wasn't even someone except the two of them who knew about Gabe being alive … what was kind of good, but also kind of complicated since Sam couldn't talk to anyone about anything what Gabe did. Like when he ticked him off or did something good – even great – sometimes.

“You know, I like you thinking about me,” Gabriel finally said into the silence. “Like now.” He smiled and Sam couldn't help making an inaudible annoyed sound. “It's kind of … cute.”  
“Hmm.” Sam nodded.  
“I … you didn't thought about me often, when you though I'd be dead.”  
“Hmm.”  
“Didn't you miss me?” It really sounded like a question Gabe wanted answered badly.  
“So, why are you asking so many questions today?” Sam wanted to know. Okay, he knew Gabe by now, and the angel always asked a lot of questions (something Sam had been a little surprised about) but this seemed to be something else.  
“Is this a yes?” Gabe questioned.  
“Gabe …” Sam stopped and held the angel back, before looking down to him. He could see how Gabe swallowed, and knew from his reflection in the mirror sometimes, how serious he had to look right now. “Remember last time we met?” The angel seemed to think about it, before he slowly nodded. “Good. Remember what we did?” He could clearly tell that Gabe felt uncomfortable. “Gabe?”  
Eventually the angel nodded again. “We did a lot of things,” he said and tried to smirk.  
Sam nodded and smiled slightly. “What was it?”  
“We talked.” Gabe rolled his eyes and then looked away. “Well, I talked. You were angry with me, because I didn't answer your phone-calls.”  
Sam almost rolled his eyes too – almost. “Okay. What else?”  
“We ate something.” Gabe enumerated.  
“And?”  
“And we watched a movie.”  
“And?” Sam asked anew.  
Gabe shrugged. “You kissed me.”  
Sam nodded again. “Good. You think I'd kiss everyone?” Gabe shook his head. “Well, you're right. So no matter if I missed you when I thought you were dead, I'd miss you now. That enough answer for you?”  
Gabe smiled slightly. “Yes. It is.” And with that he raised himself on tiptoes, while Sam bend down, so they'd be able to kiss each other despite the high difference.  
“And by the way,” Sam said then. “When I though you'd be dead, I still had the opinion about you being evil.”  
“Hey!” Gabe sounded annoyed, but only a few seconds (and a soft kiss) later he grinned again.


End file.
